


Phan Proposal

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Happy, High School Musical song, Hotels, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Sad, Tour Fic, can I have this dance, interactive introverts, proposal, room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Phil proposes to Dan in hotel room after a Interactive Introverts showwill Dan say yes or will other emotions get in the way.





	Phan Proposal

After a first Interactive Introverts show  
Phil asked Dan to meet him back at the hotel. Dan wondered why but  
was ok with what Phil asked him to do. The show had finished and it was great Phil had already gone back  
too the hotel to wait for Dan.

As earlier at lunch and breaks Phil  
decorated the hotel room with scented candles, red rose petals scattered on the  
bed and beautifully set up table in the room. The table was set up with candles, white china plates  
and silver knifes and forks. There was crystal glasses with champagne  
and a red rose in a vase to finish it off. 

Soft music was playing in the background  
and Phil had gotten changed into a full on  
sparkle black and white suit. 

Dan took the limo back to the hotel made his  
way to the room after texting Phil he was there.  
Once at the room Dan opened the door with his key card. The door opened Dan was completely  
blown away with what he saw. 

He looked around the room in amazement to see  
scented candles , red rose petals scattered on the table which was  
set up beautifully. But In a magical instant all his attention was on Phil  
who was down on one knee wearing a black  
sparkly suit holding a gold ring. 

Dan froze on the spot he couldn’t say any words,  
he hoped Phil would go on speaking.  
“Dan……..I have something I like to ask you” Phil blushed as Dan nervously stood thinking about what  
was actually happening. 

“We’ve known each other for so long  
and I’ve loved you in every moment,  
everyday and every hour.  
Suddenly I find all the words I prepare to be gone as  
I had so many I wanted to say  
but all that matters is this moment  
and the two of us. I love you with all my heart and soul, you’ve saved me in so many ways.  
My heart will always belong to you no matter what  
I want to grow old with you and have kids, a house, dogs and everything.  
Daniel James Howell will you marry me?” 

Dan eyes filled tears after  
Phil’s proposal it was perfect and the best romantic  
moment ever.  
Inside Dan he was having an internal battle  
and wasn’t sure if he should say yes.  
Phil got really nervous after a few moments past  
With Dan not answering yet. 

“Wow Phil this is amazing  
I’m totally blown away, everything is perfect and  
So beautiful I really love it.  
Dan finally said as Phil smiled back, but the room seemed to get more  
tense as Dan still hadn’t said yes yet.“This probably seems sudden as  
we haven’t discussed it lately but I feel  
Like now is the right time so I wanted to ask?”  
Phil nervously said whilst waiting for a  
answer to the proposal.

“I just …… I love you Phil I really do but marriage is a big thing  
and it’s pressure I feel like Im just not sure.”  
Phil’s heart literally was breaking in two you could hear the  
cracks forming with every word Dan said.  
“Seriously Dan,……….does this mean your saying no? Because  
I never thought this would be the case.” 

 

Dan didn’t want this to happen like this  
everything seemed to be happening fast  
all of a sudden. “Phil please I just need time can we leave it  
at a maybe for now, I promise I will give you a answer soon.” Phil wasn’t sure that he wanted to wait for a answer, he already  
Waiting 10 years for them to come out.  
“Im not sure Dan I put my heart on the line and  
now it’s breaking, I get your scared and it means things will  
change but I thought you wanted to be with me this way  
maybe I was wrong.” 

Dan started to freak out inside an wanted to fix things quickly  
he didn’t want to beak up or not work together any more.  
“Phil look Im sorry your right Im worrying way to much,  
I love you and this was perfect sooo Yes Phil Lester  
I will marry you.”

The rooms mood lifted to be so happy an more romantic  
Phil final understood Dan and knew that he meant what he said. “Thank you Dan I love you so much  
I promise we won’t have to rush things we go at our own pace.”Dan blushed as Phil came over to him with the gold ring  
he held Dan’s hand placing it on his ring finger. “Daniel James Howell you are my soul mate  
I know that now and nothing can ever break us apart  
we are meant to be.” Phil spoke beautifully as his words formed effortlessly and  
flowed together making Dan’s heart melt with each one.“Phil you are my match in every way Im sorry I made you doubt it, I love you with all my heart and soul we’ll be together come what ever we won’t ever stop  
listening to our hearts.”Dan and Phil stood for a few moments starring into each others eyes and  
Listening to the music playing in the back round.  
Phil held out his hand for Dan to take and Dan accepted it they both  
Began to dance together with the music. 

 

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide

Won't you promise me?  
(Now won't you promise me?)  
(That you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing  
(To keep dancing)  
Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart  
(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is wherever you are

It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!

It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

 

They went on dancing until the music began to fade out and  
When it stopped their lips met in a soft gentle kiss. It was more clear now that they where meant to  
be together while kissing  
everything felt as though time had stopped just so  
Dan and Phil could have this moment.,

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone 
> 
> Im back I've been on a bit of a break but I still love doing stories so I came up with this  
> I worked really hard on this story I hope you all love it. 
> 
> Dan and Phil are on tour right now so I have a lot of ideas for stories  
> thank you for kudos and comments


End file.
